Zaac
by azazelline
Summary: Angel découvre que la femme qu'il a jadis aimé a été réssucitée, surtout que Buffy arrive...


Haaaa enfin le début de ma PREMIÈRE fan fic' ouff!Quel boulot de dingue!

Cette histoire s'inspire librement de la série Angel, au niveau de la quatrième saison (enfin je crois, vu qu'a TF1 ils n'ont pas tout passé) (les inconditionnels, dites moi!)

Les personnages sont : **Angel**, notre beau vampire ténébreux (âme comprise) ; **Cordelia Chase** devenu un temps l'amante d'Angel (mais c'est fini, ouf) mais contrairement à la série je la dispense de ses visons; **Connor** le fils de Darla et d'Angel (il a passé quelques mois dans un monde parallèle et a 20ans, (à peu près)) ; **Wesley Wyndam Price** ex-observateur de Buffy et Faith, toujours aussi couillon, les armes en plus ; **Charles** **Gunn** le chasseur de vampire noir et amoureux de Fred (ce qui a posé un petit problème de jalousie entre Wesley et Gunn) ;** Winnifred "Fred" Burkle **revenue sur terre grâce à _Angel investigation_ (voir les épisodes, je suis pas là pour tout vous raconter!) ; **Buffy Summers** va faire quelques apparitions toujours tueuse de vampire, elle n'est pas encore avec Spike, elle est toujours bloquée sur Angelounet ; et le personnage de ma création : **Issac "Zaac" Zavaraskovsky. **

Le lieu du début est les locaux de Angel Investigation et les suivant (s'il y en a) serons indiqués dans le courant de l'histoire).

Voila, pas de préambule, j'entre directement dans le vif du sujet!

Quand Zaac était arrivée, Angel l'avait reconnue tout de suite. Zaac, elle l'avait appelée Liam et était tombée dans les pommes, car elle était blessée à la tête et au bras. Cordelia avait alors fait une tête bizarre, elle ne connaissait pas le _vrai_ nom d'Angel. Connor avait demandé qui était la belle au bois dormant. Angel lui répondit que s'était Issac Zavaraskovsky, la femme qu'il aurait du épouser quand il avait 25 ans et qu'il n'était pas encore un vampire. Mais elle était morte, abattue par une femme blonde (Darla) peu de temps avant leur mariage.

Angel l'avait oublier en voyant Buffy pour la première fois, mais là, il s'aperçu qu'il l'aimait toujours la jeune russe. Le problème était que demain Buffy viendrait à Los Angeles.

Angel ne savait pas comment elle réagirait, d'une part à la naissance de Connor et d'autre part à son ex-fiancée, toujours dans son cœur.

Plus tard, Zaac expliqua à Angel qu'elle avait due être ressuscitée. Mais elle ne savait pas comment ni par qui. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir entre sa mort et son agression avant de venir chez _Angel Investigations_. Elle n'avait jamais appris l'anglais, alors elle parlait à Angel en Irlandais et en Russe. Elle lui demanda si la jeune femme brune était sa maîtresse. Angel se mità rire, gêné. Mais il n'avoua pas qui y avait eu quelque chose entre lui et Cordelia.

Pour Zaac, Angel et elle devaient toujours se marier. Mais il lui fit vite comprendre qu'il n'était plus le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu. Il était un vampire maintenant. Elle pleura.

- Elle va pas bien ta copine, Angel ?

-Elle est juste perdue. La dernière fois qu'elle vivait, Darla la tuait.

-C'est sympa comme souvenir!

-Liam, je peux rester chez toi?

-Bien sur Zaac, viens, je vais t'installer dans une chambre.

Les deux ex-amants montèrent à l'étage. Il la mit dans une chambre en face de la sienne, habituellement réservée pour Buffy. Il avait complètement oublié que cette dernière devait venir le lendemain. Il lui amena des affaires de Cordy, pour qu'elle puisse sa changer. C'est vrai que les robes du 18ème siècle (NdA: je suis pas sure de l'époque, laissez des reviews et dites moi) c'est pas vraiment la mode du moment! Zaac examina les vêtements que lui apportait le vampire, puis se dénuda, Angel sembla gêné et se tourna. Son dos très blanc était griffé. Ses cheveux rouges et extrêmement longs, relevés par ses mains quand elle enfila son t-shirt, découvrirent sa nuque. Elle était étrangement tatouée. Un cercle entouré d'épines, et à l'intérieur de ce cercle, une croix chrétienne. Angel se retourna à ce moment.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais tatouée!

-Que dis-tu? Je ne comprends pas, les tatouages sont interdis! Enfin à l'époque, seuls les détenus en ont.

-Je sais bien, mais tu en a un! Regarde!

Il lui tendit un petit miroir et la mit face à une grande glace.

-Ah oui, tu as raison, mais je ne sais pas d'ou il vient! Mais, mais… tu n'as pas de reflet!

-Pff, je sais Zaac. Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai beaucoup changé… je ne suis plus humain…sinon je serais mort!

-Hein?Je, … je ne …

-Je suis un vampire.

-Tu es un mort-vivant alors?

-Bin, ouai, mais je ne suis pas comme les autres, pas comme ceux qui t'ont tués.

-Donc tu es est bon démon. C'est déjà ça!

-Tu n'as pas trop mal à ton dos? J'ai vu tes griffures.

-Ha?Bin non j'ai pas mal.

Redescendons en bas (NdA je sais, pléonasme).Donc en bas, Cordelia riait : Connor et Gunn s'amusaient a se battre et le plus jeune venait de mettre Gunn au tapis.

Le téléphone sonna. Fred décrocha.

-Angel investigations, Fred a votre service.

-Salut, heu Fred, c'est Buffy, tu peux me passer Angel?

-Heu…attends. Cordelia, Buffy veut parler à Angel, je fais quoi?

-Passe la moi. Allo Buffy?

-Salut Cordelia, Ang…

-Angel est occupé la, mais dis moi ce qu'il y a, si je peux t'aider.

-Ho oui sûrement, je voulais savoir si je pouvais venir ce soir au lieu de demain, mais si Angel est occupé, je peux…

-Oh, bin, je lui demande…. (En hurlant)ANGELL!Buffy voudrai savoir si elle peut venir tout de suite?

(Silence)

-Oui, elle fait comme elle veut.

-Buffy? C'est bon tu peux débarquer ici quand tu veux!

-Bon, j'arrive alors.

Fin du chapitre 1. C'est pas très long mais à tapé c'est plus long…

Réclamations, compliments et commentaires (et précisions)? Ajouter une petite review!


End file.
